Developing Black Rose
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: It's a hard road to discover who you are, especially if you are the offspring of the Ultimate Life Form. So, she ventures to find out. Following of 'Forgiveness and Miracles' ShadAmy


_Dear diary,_

_I just don't understand. At first, everybody expects me to be the girly, feminine young lady that defines the class of sophistication, like it's expected of me. On the other side, they argue that I'm destined to be the reincarnation of my paternal protector, the Ultimate Life Form. Others suggest that I'm just a female hedgehog, born out of an unlawful and forbidden affair that started long ago by the city's sweetest girl and the city's most powerful, fearless hedgehog, and I'm the abomination that resulted from it. Mom and Dad just tell me to follow what I think is right. Sometimes, being a teenager can be so confusing…_

"No, that can't be right," the lady hedgehog complained, and crumpled the diary entry, throwing into the trash.

Lying on her plush, rose, king sized canopy bed, Soleanna the Hedgehog stares into the empty diary page, thinking of a better way to explain her thoughts of the outside world. A frown starts to grow deep in her facial expression. '_Writer's block stinks',_ she thought exasperatedly. She looked out her window, the cool night air decorated with stars winking, flirting with her imaginative state of mind.

Twirling her black and pink streaked quills in a playful mode and singing to herself, she pondered further on her observational aspects. What _was_ she supposed to become? Somehow, this is more confusing than that Algebra I test that she took in midterm.

"Oh well, I'll think of something when I come back. I'm going to have some fun out on the town tonight!" she beamed delightedly.

Turning on some rock music, the fifteen year old girl then got up, approached the vanity mirror, and tied her quills to a ponytail. Her luminous, fiery ruby eyes reflect in the mirror with glistening brilliance, portraying her imperturbable appearance in hypnotic ways.

Soleanna posed as she inspected her outfit for tonight. Tonight, she was to go to the movies with her parents and their friends. Their friends had children also, so she was excited to meet them for the first time.

You see, her parents aren't the kind of parents that you see in every day life. Her father, Shadow the Hedgehog, is the Ultimate Life Form of the universe, and he's not one to be fooling around with. But he has a gentle heart at most, especially when it comes to his precious daughter. He played with her, taught her good values, and loved her unconditionally, possibly till the end of time. On the other hand, he's immensely quiet and reserved, and Soleanna got pretty used to it.

The problem was, was she to be the offspring of her father, being as powerful as him? If so, where are her powers? Surely if she was supposed to be like Shadow, her powers were to be natural to her, like happening at the time of her birth, the first time Shadow touched her, something!

Or…like the locals say, she was the horrible, pitiful result of an affair that gone awry, a relationship that was never supposed to happen, possibly never inheriting her father's strengths after all? She immediately shook off the thought and focused on the present.

She glanced towards her dresser and clutched the golden ring bracelet that Shadow gave to her when she was two. She cherished that piece of jewelry ever since, as a token of her father's love and devotion from him. It glimmered in the light, against her red, illustrious eyes, as she slid the bracelet on her wrist. With that bracelet came confidence for her, confidence that supplies her deeply that she perceives came from her father's genes.

"Soleanna Maria the Hedgehog! Hurry and get ready up there! We're ready to go!"

Snapped out of her thoughts, she put on her favorite magenta fashion boots and ran down the stairs. "Coming Mom!"

As soon as she arrived at the foot of the stairs, she was stopped by her mother's bothered, yet confused voice. "Soleanna, are you wearing _that_ to the movies?"

Amy Rose, the once self proclaimed girlfriend of our blue boy wonder of long ago, now stands, her silk, strapless dress artistically flowing the surroundings, looking down at her daughter's tight black cocktail dress, hemmed with sashes of roses at the side. Slits meet only halfway at Soleanna's thigh.

"Well, yeah. Is that okay with you?"

Amy looked at her with exhaustion, knowing how many times she told her not to wear anything that seems revealing. But, she is willing to let it go.

"Oh, never mind, sweetheart. Just make sure you lock the door behind you." Amy reminded.

With that, she left out, looking like the most glamorous thing alive. Indeed, she has matured into a bewitching young woman of 27, leaving all the troubles of her past behind. Sonic, Eggman, pain, everything just became a mere memory of the past. Now she is Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog, together with her true lover and friend ever since she accidentally called him Sonic on that fateful day. Ever since, he took care of her, has never left her side, and gave her a feeling of self worth and security. Now, she has a family to love throughout her years and she wouldn't trade her Shadow for the world.

Shadow, in a snow white tuxedo, was impressed by his beautiful wife's apparel. There she was, loveliness in poetry form, walking with a distinct class that even nature can't describe. Waiting near the limousine en route for the world movie premiere at the movie theater, he held the door open for Amy, her coming in without a clumsy step.

"And I must say, Ms. Amy Rose, you are looking gorgeous tonight." Shadow seductively commented.

"And I must say that you are looking absolutely handsome in your best yet, Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy flirted back.

"And I must say can you two get a room?" Soleanna joked, meaning to interrupt their parent's courting. Honestly, they need to stop, she tirelessly thought. But nonetheless, it's cute and romantic when they do it. It lets her know that her family will never break apart, and Amy and Shadow are still very much in love with each other.

"Of course, Soleanna. After you princess." chuckled Shadow. Then he rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. When he got in the limo, he whispered to Amy, "I swear teenagers are looking more like their mothers every day."

Amy uttered out a laugh, and then whispered back, "But teenagers can take on their father's attitude."

Well, that hushed him up.

Soleanna was so excited about what was to happen. She was going to see a movie premiere of her mother's friend's! All this was too good to be true, she forgot about her thoughts of who she was supposed to be…

Strangely enough, her golden band started glowing. Soleanna was confused that it would be shining like this, so she knew that something must not be right. And certainly, her prediction was right.


End file.
